The Secret Assassin
by pheonixwolf12
Summary: Imagine losing everything at a young age being left to take care of yourself and the person that you would like by your side disappears. Yet you find family treasures, long lost family members and new friends as you face the world. However, you have no parents to protect you from the darkness of the world.
1. Chapter 1: The day before

Chapter 1: The Day Before

I do not own Naruto.

"Mommy, you're back from your mission!"

"Yes, sweatheart, I am."

As if called on cue, their father walked in. He looked straight at his wife with his serious face. "Did all go well, Yume?"

Yume nodded back. "Perfect"

Kyoso nodded in satisfaction and then gave his wife a bear hug. Then, he turned to look at his daughter. "Kori, go and call your brother.

Kori raced to the bottom of the staircase and yelled out to her brother. "Gishiki! Come on already, Mom's back!"

Pretty soon footsteps were heard stomping down the steps.

"Mom!", Gishiki exclaimed.

Yume smiled and pulled her family in for a hug.

~Later that day~

"Gishiki, Kori please come down here", their father called for his children.

Kori followed her brother to where her father was- the meeting room, strange.

Gishiki immediately sat down with Kori following suit. Gishiki gazed at their father, waiting for his next words.

Once settled down, their father spoke. "You both need to protect yourselves. Especially you, Gishiki, protect your sister."

"I can protect my-", Kori started to interrupt but Gishiki put his finger on her lips.

Their father proceeded to look at both of them, inhale and exhale before continuing, albeit uncomfortably. " I have a feeling that your mother and I aren't safe…, This is all I can tell"

Gishiki nodded and also said "Hai, Kyoso- sama" to show that he meant buissness.

Kori could tell that their father was hiding something and she knew Gishiki could sense it too but nothing more was said on the matter.

AN: Hey people, It's lovelygirl3165 again (gonna be pheonixwolf12 soon)! This time I won't let you down! I promise to update every weekend if I'm not busy! Bye! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The assasination

Chapter 2: The assassination

I do not own Naruto

At exactly 2:30 a.m. there was the definite sound of fighting in the living room, like Kori and Gishiki's father predicted but let's go before all of that

~Last Night~

"You called for me, Shiro-sama?"

The person who was so called Shiro looked up at the woman. "Ah, Mausu-san, I need you to do me a favor…"

Mausu shuddered at the look in her boss's eyes. It was twinkling with mischief and evil. No matter, Mausu pushed the thought in a corner of her mind and stood up straighter to listen.

"Even though", Shiro continued oblivious to the fact Mausu just shuddered because of him, "we both know that bounty hunters are our enemy, we have joined up with them."

Many thoughts ran through Mausu's mind at that statement such as: Is this man crazy? Does he know what he's doing? Did he fall on his head? If so, is he okay?

Her trail of thoughts got cut off by his next statement. "Now, you probably think I'm crazy however I assure you I'm not."

Mausu stiffened. 'Just get to the point!', she thought.

Shiro smirked at her uneasy posture. "We need to get rid of Yume-san." Shiro watched as her expression changed from nothing, to surprise, agony, regret and then to nothing again. 'Well she wanted the point, and she got it.'

The office, as small as it is, seemed smaller with the silence that now penetrated it.

Finally Mausu muttered out a small "Why".

Shiro stood up, put his hands on his desk and leaned toward the girl in front of him while narrowing his eyes. "You know very well Mausu, that Kyoso is a bounty hunter and Yume is an assassin. Assassins and bounty hunters are forbidden to fall in love and marry. Yume and Kyoso are husband and wife Mausu, forbidden marriage. Since we need an assassin and a bounty hunter to fight them… connect the dots"

Mausu raised her chin and looked Shiro right in the eye, oh, if only she could spit in it! "So I'll be fighting Kyoso then.

Shiro nodded, pleased that she got her mission.

Mausu left and then leaned against the door. She hated this. She hated him. For making her attack the peace of her best childhood friend and her two children. How dare he? He had no right to do so and include the bounty hunters also! Mausu sighed. This was going to be a long night.

~Present Time~

"Mausu, how could you do this to me?", Yume cried to her best friend.

Mausu couldn't say anything. It was one of those rare times she was tongue-tied.

"Think about the children! Think about what you're doing to them! Mausu, why?"

Mausu flinched as she felt the full accusation. Not one word that Yume said had accusation in it but sympathy, loyalty, understanding which made it worst. Mausu would rather prefer that Yume yelled but… No assassin should feel. "You are not a true assassin. You feel."

Even though Mausu said the words like it was a curse, Yume knew she didn't mean it, from the way she flinched earlier. A tear fell down her face. "Masu…"

Mausu hated it! She couldn't stand it any more! The way Yume said her name without anger, just remorse and regret! She deserved more than that! She was destroying her god children's lives for Pete's sake! She already hated herself! "Hate me Yume! Hate me! Hate me with every fiber of your being! Wish to kill me!"

At this point, Yume was just standing there and shaking her head as Mausu threw attack after attack at her. 'What kind of a mess have you put yourself through, Masu? I'm so sorry that I can't save you.'

"Hate me! HATE ME!" , Mausu screamed. A big explosion rocked the house but by now Gishiki and Kori were outdoors behind a bush watching the fight because Kori refused to leave without watching the outcome and Gishiki refused to leave her. The explosion however, blew them apart from each other.

Kori slowly got up and called Gishiki's name two times before seeing the remnants of her previous life. Her house was in pieces and set ablaze with two adult size bodies lying there. The assassin and bounty hunter was gone, of course. Surprinsingly, she didn't cry at all. Not one drop. She just gazed sadly at her burning house and dead parents. Then she turned her back. It was a very hard thing to do but there comes a time in life where you have to make your own decisions and hers came now. So her decision was to turn her back and leave.

AN: Enjoyed it? If so, please review, lol.


	3. Chapter 3: What am I suppose to do now?

Chapter 3: What am I supposed to do now?

I do not own Naruto

Soon Kori found a nice big hollow tree to relax in and think things through. She let out a yelp of despair when she realized that if she left with her brother right away, she wouldn't be in this position. Her brother would be right by her side to comfort her. But that was a done deal now. She sighed. Suddenly she felt a strong urge to just…

~Later That Day~

She woke up with her head hanging to the side and with her stomach growling. She momentarily wondered why she was there when everything of the morning came back to her. She grunted while getting up, went outside and allowed the sun to shine in her dark green eyes. Her stomach growled again. She was starving! Well now it was time to put her survival lessons in action.

~Flashback~

"Kori, you and I are going on a trip!"

"To where daddy?", a six year old Kori asked.

"This is lesson number one of survival.", he said smiling.

Kori looked up at her dad with her big innocent eyes.

"How to find food", he continued.

Kori only blinked to show her father she was on board.

After a while of silence broken by nothing but their feet, Kori finally looked up and saw the beauty of the forest.

"Oh!", She sighed. "Daddy, look at all the pretty flowers and trees!"

Kyoso looked behind his shoulder at her and smiled.

Kori soon saw a berry poking out from a bush and was about to eat it but not before it got slapped out of her hand.

When she looked at her father with a confused gaze, he sighed and crouched down to her height and explained to her that not all fruits are good. He sat down on the forest floor and mentioned for her to do the same. He picked a berry off a bush. "Now there is only one way to see if berries are poisonous or not is to make a groove in it with your fingernail.", he showed her. "Then you taste the juice that comes gushing out. If the juice is good, you can eat the berry, if not, don't eat it because it's poison. A little berry poison won't do anything to you but if you eat the berry, it will. Oh, and you can use the poison for when you are fighting someone who you wish a quick death for."

Kori nodded, wide eyed, taking the information all in."

~Flashback end~

By the end of the day she had enough fruit to last her two days. But when the two days where over, she would start hunting with a bow and arrow her dad gave her during one of their trips.

Kori shivered and started gathering tools for a fire when she remembered something.

~Flashback~

"It's getting chilly. Are you cold?", Kyoso asked his daughter without turning around. Suddenly he stopped. "This is a good enough place. See it?"

Kori appeared besides her father and nodded.

"Help me gather twigs and sticks, Kori, let's build a fire."

Soon, Kori's father decided that they had enough twigs and sticks so he took out his lighter, lit a flame, got down on his hands and knees and blowed. "There!", he said with a smile.

~Flashback end~

Kori stared at the fire with a deep sadness in her eyes. She decided then and there that her chakra element would be fire.

AN: Please rewiew! Tell me if I did anything you like or don't like! Bye! See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Soon, Kori packed her things and started to walk off again. Somehow when she bent down to tie her laces which were untied because of walking for countless hours, saw out of the corner of her eye- a box. Quickly she abandoned her sneakers and ran to the box. Upon closer inspection, it was no ordinary box. She knew it!

~Flashback~

"Right here Kori, is a treasure box.", said her father.

"A treasure box?"

"Yes." Kyoso cleared the area of soil a bit and opened the box. There layed two swords.

Kori looked up with wonder in her eyes at her father. "A sword?"

Kyoso nodded. "For you."

"WHAT?!"

Kyoso smiled. "I believe you heard perfectly well."

At home later that day:

"Dad, why did you give ME the sword instead of Gishiki?"

Upon hearing this her mother looked at her father with a surprised expression and her father looked at her with a calm one.

"Why, are you suggesting I give it to him?"

"No! I was just wondering…"

"Because… They are special swords made for a special someone."

~Flashback End~

Kori entered the numbers of the code to open the box or chest that her father had given her such long ago. The box/chest opened revealing the still shiny sword, along with a scroll that hadn't been there long of course since she didn't see it before. It was as if their father knew… Wait, of course he did! Kori took everything in the box, closed it and left, eager to start training with them.

Once Kori found a clear ground, she sat down and took her time to read the scroll. It said the following:

_If this sword is founded, it must be of Ojo blood that touches it. Any one else will not be able to get it to work. If they continuously try to use the sword, they will die. _

_Ojo Blood:_

_To rightfully claim the sword you must make a pact. You must draw blood from your thumb and sign your full name on the blade. Then you must print your initials on the handle. Raise your sword skyward and say, "I bid this sword to aid me in my need of help in any given time. I swear to do my best to protect it as its master. This sword I name …" After you have done this the sword is rightfully yours. This part will disappear._

Kori smiled eagerly. She retrieved the sword from its spot and started the process. She found a rock to cut her thumb on and she signed her name in blood on the blade. Then she printed her initials on the handle. She raised her sword skyward (surprisingly the blood didn't drip off) and chanted the words.

"I bid this sword to aid me in my need of help in any given time. I swear to do my best to protect it as its master. This sword I name _**Nokkuauto Ken**_."

Then some sort of strange thing happened. The sword kind of glowed, and Kori's blood got sucked in. Good, it meant that the sword accepted her as its owner. Kori opened the scroll once again, and sure enough, the previous message had disappeared and the training instructions for it appeared. A small piece of paper popped out and on it were directions to remove the sword from your bidding. Kori stored it in her pocket for the mean time until she finds a safer place to put it. She sat down again and started her training exercise.

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update last weekend but I was visiting my sister in New Jersey and I got trapped there cuz of Hurricane Sandy and we had no electricity so… But thank God nothing bad happened to us. Bless all those people out there who lost there family or homes or both my lord… :D Yeah so see you next time!


	5. Assasins and long lost relatives

Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Kori watched the bull from a nearby tree. She crossed her eyes, waited for the right moment and gracefully sliced the bull's head off, killing it. Living in the forest for a year definitely added to her training and skills. It taught her to have no mercy since she killed animals without second thought and she used to be an animal lover. Well she still was but… she… wasn't so lovey dovey anymore. Thinking about killing made her realize that its been a year. A year… since her parents died, since she saw the bounty hunter and assassin mercilessly killed her parents. A year since she and her brother got separated. She raised her eyes to the sun as she had many months ago. She smiled. A year since she discovered Nokkuauto Ken in the most peculiar way. How she had made that pact. How she discovered her chakra nature elements which were wind and fire. How she learned every little thing matters. Yes, she had changed. Ten fold. If you're wondering how she knows about chakra, she used to be an academy student in Kiri.

Kori used her chakra to clean the blood. She took out a kunai and cut it up to little pieces. She used her fire nature to cook the meat and ate it. All went well for about twenty minutes until she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around and stared. No one. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She stood up, grasped Nokkuauto in her hands and searched the area. By now she had the kenkai genkai called Sentigan. It was the ojo bloodline. She used it to improve her senses and she saw an assassin a few feet away. Now the Sentigan wasn't just a bloodline to improve her sword's use but it could also be used to get into someone's mind. She made a few handsigns and went into the assasin's mind. His name, she learned was Mada. She made him come over to her while under the influence of her bloodline was to preoccupied with her in his mind to realize her in the real world. Kori quickly approached the assassin and killed him with a quick swipe to the neck.

Meanwhile, she was being observed by a female person who came to the conclusion that Kori preferred to kill by the neck so she made a mental note to protect her neck.

Feona jumped down from the tree. " I see you killed Mada."

Kori looked at her. "He was weak."

Feona shrugged. " True…"

Kori looked uncertain. "Once again, I ask you, who are you?"

"So you recognize me now?"

It was true infact that Kori did recognize her for she was the ex Kiri ninja that she had met over time, Well not really since the lady just appeared out of nowhere and this is the second time she encountered her.

"Names Feona."

"How do you know this guy?"

"I was a former assassin."

"Oh… what do you want anyway?"

"Always to the point, huh."

"Answer the question."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I want to offer you something."

" What do you want to offer?", Kori narrowed her eyes.

"Kori,-"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I knew your parents."

Kori prepared to retort but stopped and blinked. "How come I never heard of you?"

"Would you?"

Kori blinked. "Huh?" As soon as Kori said it she cursed herself for doing a childish thing such as that.

Feona smiled. It gave her hope that Kori was still a human. "I'm your cousin. The runaway one."

Kori had a look of utter surprise on her face for she had indeed heard stories about the runaway cousin. Kori lunged at Feona and wrapped her in a fierce hug. Feona surprised enough, slowly hugged Kori back. "I'm your long lost relative."

Feona would never know how much relief that sentence brought to Kori. She let go and stared at Feona.

Feona stared back. They stayed like that for moments before Feona spoke. "Kori…" She shook her head and took a step back. "Now that we know assasins are after you for some reason, I think it's best that you get enrolled in a bounty hunter school."

"They killed my parents…" Kori growled. "I would much more rather train with you, Fe."

"Forgive and forget, Kore. It may not always be easy but you have to do it to move on." Feona said this while touching Kori's cheek with care. As an attempt to cheer Kori up, Feona promised to train her as long as she gets enrolled in the school and learns. So together they walk in the forest, on a journey that will change them both.


	6. Joining Up with the bounty hunters

Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

The door bell rang as Feona and Kori entered the bounty hunter place. The reception looked up at them with boredom.

"Yes, may I help you?" She droned it out like a robot would.

Feona smiled as she approached the desk. "Yes, we-" Feona pointed to Kori and herself, "Would like to register for the bounty hunter school."

The receptionist sighed. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen ma'am."

"And the child?"

"She's thirteen ma'am."

"Okay, very well." The lady closed her giant book and said nothing else.

"Um… Excuse me ma'am, does class start right away for us or-"

The receptionist looked at Feona with frustration. "Class for you two start at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning."

"Um… Is there-" suddenly, Feona finds a brochure being thrown at her.

"Read that" The receptionist quite tired had enough of the sixteen year old girl.

"What's our room number?"

"Everything is in that brochure." The receptionist then got up from her seat and frankly marched across the room and into an office, not coming out after five minutes.

Feona looked at Kori and shrugged who shrugged back. They peeked into the brochure, found they're room number(205) and the keys.

"Wow, the lady wasn't kidding when she said** everything** was in the brochure." Feona said, half amused.

They entered the room, got settled and sat down neither talking. Then Kori finally got a question off her chest. "Hey, Fe?"

"Yes, Kor?"

"Um… why did you register yourself? According to the deal that was made back in the forest, you said you would train me in exchange for** me** going to this bounty hunter school. You never said anything about you enrolling too. Is there an assassin after you? Was it Mada?"

"No, Mada was after you and even though an assassin was after me I would have easily dealt with them seeing as I was a former assassin myself, I know all their moves. Don't worry though. No assassin is after me. As for the deal, if you were to get trained by me, it would have to be during the nighttime and that would be a little suspicious to these people, correct? You would be caught sooner or later and you would have to explain why you were sneaking out which could result in…problems. It would be better if I appeared as another student training you as students train each other here a lot. Makes sense?"

"Yeah." Kori nodded. "I get it now"

"Good, now let's get down to reading this brochure."

Kori nodded once again.

Feona opened the brochure and started reading out loud.

"_WELCOME TO BOUNTY HUNTER ACADEMY! WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR!_

_WE TEACH CHILDREN HOW TO PROTECT THEMSELVES! WEATHER IT BE FROM ASSASSINS OR SOMETHING ELSE, WE WILL BE GLAD TO HELP!_

_AS SOON AS YOU REGISTER, MAKE A NOTE THAT CLASS STARTS AT 8:00AM SHARP! YOU MAY ASK THE RECEPTIONIST BUT SHE WON'T GIVE YOU MUCH DETAILS( SO DON'T EVEN TRY!)_

_WE HAVE RELAXATION PERIODS WERE STUDENTS CAN STUDY, TRAIN OR JUST RELAX! DURING THE WEEKENDS! STUDENTS CAN ENJOY THEMSELVES BY GOING INTO THE BH POOL! ENJOY! (More details on the information sheet at back of brochure)_

Feona took out the information sheet and read it outloud.

_EACH AND EVERY STUDENT PLEASE BE MINDFUL THAT ALL ROOMS MUST BE SHARED! EITHER TWO OR THREE PERSONS BEDROOMS! THE FOLLOWING ROOM NUMBER ARE THREE PERSONS BEDROOMS!_

_201_

_203_

_205_

_207_

_209_

_211_

_213_

_215_

_217_

_AND ON AND ON…_

_THANKYOU! AND PLEASE SHARE!_

Kori and Feona had seen the third bed but they didn't know what it was for. Quickly they took their stuff from the bed and put them in their rightful place, next to their bed. As soon as they finished a boy who introduced himself as Kinzoku. Since the brochure didn't say whether or not they would be in the same class. Kinzoku told them that everyone is in the same class no matter what the age.

Kori, Feona, and Kinzoku all agreed to hit the sack and prepare for the next day.

AN: Wohoo! And there goes the sixth chapter. If you guys like it so far please review! And I know that the chapter titles and everything have all been mixed up but I'll develop a pattern soon enough. See you soon! Chapter 7 will probably come today or tomorrow, if you were wondering.


	7. First Day!

Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

The alarm clock that was ringing was quickly hit on the snooze button by Kori who had forgotten exactly where she was until nine minutes later and the alarm clock was ringing again. She tiredly sat up and saw what time it was- 8:09. She quickly got up and out of the bed nearly making herself fall in the process. She shook both Feona and Kinzoku awake before racing to the bathroom.

"Kori? What's the matter?" Kinzoku asks her with concern.

"Yeah, is it a fire?", Feona asked with haste.

"You know, for a girl your age, you're sure laid back."

Feona stared at Kinzoku for a moment before shrugging.

Kori popped her head out from the bathroom door. "We're LATE guys, check the time!"

Sure enough, both of them did check the time and both rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't dreaming. "OH MY GOD!" they both screamed at the same time.

What happened next was just a state of confusion. In their hurry and panic they both rush to the bathroom and forget that Kori was in there who was currently drying herself with a towel but they saw everything. Then Feona ended up getting pushed out and poor Kinzoku literally got kicked out. He had considerable pain to his ribs after that. When Kori exited the bathroom, Feona said a quick "sorry" and raced Kinzoku to the bathroom. Feona ended up winning because "somehow" Kinzoku had gotten punched and banged his head on the door. Of course, after the bathroom door closed, he was left to Kori's mercy. All Feona heard was yelling and a guy screaming. Of course she hadn't thought of it much. When she exited though, she saw a bloodied up Kinzoku with a fuming Kori standing in front of him. Kori was going to give him one last hit which would have knocked him unconscious and it would be an amusing sight to see indeed but Feona spared him from it as she caught Kori's hand just in time and Kinzoku half ran and half crawled to the bathroom.

"Why did you do that for? I could have gotten him!" Kori's arms were now wide and her anger was directed towards Feona.

"Kor, calm yourself. Besides it's too early in the morning for this. You seem to be forgetting that we're late on our first day. Instead of fighting we should be partners, busting each other out of trouble."

"I can work with you, Fe, but not him."

"Why? Because he accidently peeked at you when we were hurrying?"

"Yes!"

"So what, men have seen me naked all the time. Especially during a rush."

"WHORE!" Kori blushed.

Feona blushed a deep shade of red. "You seem to be forgetting there is a boy sharing the room with us." She gestured behind Kori's back.

Kori whipped around and saw Kinzoku. "That was fast."

"This is what girls talk about…" he said this while shaking his head.

"You better not dare-" Kori had gotten cut off by Feona.

"We need to go to class." She pointed at the clock which read 9:00.

Kori nodded and Kinzoku quickly got dressed and the three of them sprinted to their classroom.

When they arrived,(busting through the door), the only adult there looked at them with disgust before gesturing for them to take a seat. Of course they chose a seat next to each other.

"Now let's go on with the discussion…"

And the teacher did just that. And when it was time for the relaxation period, three people stayed behind. Guess who? They would have gone too had not the teacher held them back. After learning who they were, instead of going into the part of the lesson they missed directly, he asked how their morning went and when they told him, he suggested that they move the alarm clock to a more reliable person in the room.(Perhaps a sixteen year old?) Kori cringed out of guilt and then they went into the lesson. It tuns out that they hadn't missed _much_ so they had the remainder of the period to relax, which they did ofcourse.

AN: Did you enjoy this one? I admit it wasn't my best piece of work…Haha. Review anyway!


	8. Day Training, Night training, betrayal

Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

Feona and Kori tiredly went back to their room without Kinzoku because he said he was going to train with friends. The real reason though was because he didn't want to hang around girls after what happened this morning. No one blamed him. After about 30 mins, Feona expressed her thoughts.

"Kor, don't you think we should be training in this nice sunny weather instead of staying cooped up inside?"

Kori groaned. "I'm so tired. Go train with Kinzoku if you want to."

"Oh, so you don't want to catch up on your skills? Well excuse me, I thought maybe you would want to-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm coming."

Feona smiled cheerfully. "Let's go meet with Kinzo."

Kori sweatdropped. "You gave HIM a nickname? Kinzo?"

Feona nodded.

Kori then got up and ran from the room. Ran all the way to the training center where she found "Kinzo" and Feona waiting for her. "How did you get here before me?"

"Oh, transportation jutsu."

"How did I not think of that?" Kori was now hitting her head with her hand.

"Um… Are we going to train or not?" Kinzoku was mildy curious.

"Sure!" Feona was grinning.

Kori sweatdropped again. "Don't rush."

Kinzoku shrugged. "Who am I fighting against?"

"Kori!" Feona exclaimed.

"Alright, you can drop the act now. What, happy you had sex with a guy?"

Kinzoku groaned. "See this is why I don't want to hang around girls anymore. This is what they talk about!"

"Oh, get over yourself." Kori growled. "Let's just start."

"Finally!"

Kori and Kinzoku both walked towards a clear training ground with Feona following behind. As soon as they got there, Feona made a grand show of walking over to the bench and sitting down. Once that was over and done with, Kori and Kinzoku took up their fighting stances.

Kori got into her battle stance and grasped Nokkuauto in her hand.

Kinzoku put on his hand blades,(like the ones Asuma has) and took up a battle stance. He looked up at Kori. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's begin."

For a few minutes they stayed like that staring at each other before Kinzoku made the first move. He charged at Kori intending to swipe at Kori with one of his handblades but Kori jumped away. He came at her again and she jumped away again. Sudddenly a voice in her mind spoke.

"_I am too dangerous, use the staff."_

"Who are you?"

"_Nokkuauto, now use the staff, I can kill your friend by accident."_

"Fine give me the staff."

Next thing known is that instead of a sword there's a staff in Kori's hand.

"Why did you change your weapon?"

"The sword could have killed you."

Kinzoku shrugged and went in for another head on attack but it was blocked by Kori's staff.

"That's a nice staff you got there. What's its name?"

"Purotekuta Ken"

"Nice."

"Thanks."

For the next 30 mins Kori was busy dodging Kinzoku's attacks and attacking him and was doing the same for Feona in the next 30 mins and she got to watch Kinzoku fight Feona for another 30 mins. After this, they were all exhausted and went back into their room.

It was only 8:00PM but they decided to go to bed early. Not because they wanted to make it early bet because the training wore them out. Little did they know that they were all awake 2 hours later pretending to be asleep for some reason. Kori did not know this, however, and slowly and silently got up and went outside. Neither was she aware that she was being followed. By Kinzoku. Kori remembered something that she read on the scroll that came with Nokkuauto Ken saying this.

_To unlock the sword's full power, you must accomplish the Ojo bloodline: The Senitigan. After you do this, every time you use the sword along with your bloodline activated,you will see both white and black chakra merged together. These are the angles' chakra, obtained when you created the the sword and the angles' chakra wisely. The Black Chakra means darkness and The White Chakra means pureness. Good luck._

Kori activated her blood linelimit and indeed saw what the scroll was talking about. A new scroll popped up and upon opened explained how to use this stage. Once thought that she learned enough, she tried the first technique. She chanted what was to be said in her mind.

'Holy Angels come together and create Holy Flames!'

Immediately she began spinning around and when the technique died down, several trees were destroyed. Some burnt, some lifted of the ground.

'X-cut!'

Kori began cutting the extra trees down before she heard some loud clapping.

She turned around, on guard until she saw Kinzoku emerge from the shadows.

"So you were holding back on me?"

Kori gasped. "Kinzoku! I thought you were asleep."

"You… were holding back on me."

"You were spying on me!"

"I wanted to see where you were going."

"Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Have you ever heard of caring? I followed you to make sure you weren't in any trouble or to make sure you weren't going to cause any trouble and stop you if you were. I was wide awake anyway. So how come you never used those techniques on me, hmmm? Bacuse I'm weak, that's what you thought, correct?" Kinzoku said this with apparent disgust.

"No, the techniques… they would have killed you. I was just protecting you."

"That's what they all say! All of them! I'm not going to be fooled this time."

"Kinzoku you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That I never had to be your friend in the first place? I understand that. That I'm not your friend now? I understand that. What else is there to understand?"

"Listen, I was just looking out for you okay? But if you want me to kill you then I'd be happy to do it right now, right here since you're just asking me for it. Begging me for it."

"Okay then maybe you should be killed."

"I meant you, you idiot."

"I meant you, you idiot. Do you know how pathetic you sound? You sound like a little girl-"

Kinzoku got cut off by a punch to the face. "Do you see what I mean? You beg me. But guess what? I'm not listening to you. You can kill yourself if you want to die so badly."

Kori marched off back to their room, got in her bed and just went to sleep.(She cried herself to sleep.)

AN: Liking it? This is so far the greatest heated chapter I ever wrote. It's longer than all the others too! And for those wondering, the Kori world will continue for a few more chapters before it merges with the Naruto world.


	9. I'm not like the others

Chapter 9: I'm not like the others

I do not own Naruto

Kori awoke to a gentle shaking on her shoulder. Kori slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Feona. Something seemed strange. Hmmm… Kori rolled over and looked at Kinzoku's bed which was empty and the alarm clock currently wasn't ringing. "Wha- what's going on?"

Feona shushed her and eased Kori back further on the bed. Her expression softened. "You were crying?"

Suddenly, all the memories of the night came back to her. She jolted up and looked at Kizuna's bed. "Where is…"

"He didn't come back last night."

"Oh.", Kori now looked down at her feet struggling to keep her anger in check.

"Kor…" Feona stroked Kori's cheek. "Just tell me what happened."

Kori nodded. "I-I went outside to train with the sword because I wasn't going to sleep and I thought training would help me do that and I though you and him were sleeping. I didn't even know he was following me. He blamed me for holding back on him but all I wanted to do was not to kill him. Why did he have to follow me for? Look at what he started…"

"I see that you've grown quite fond to him."

"Right now I hate him."

"You can't say that. You know it's not true. Don't lie to yourself, Kor. And he probably had some issues in the past involving people holding back on him."

"If so, didn't he know that he was being protected?"

"You notice that he didn't have any friends before us. This wasn't a three bedroom room before. He wanted it to be."

"Really? Who did he want to get closer to?"

"Maybe you."

"No way!"

"Kor, as your sensei I order you to go find out some more about me. Then tell me if you can really make the conclusion that you hate him. Understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good, we'll do this after class is over. Right now, we have to get ready."

"Okay." Though Kori said okay, she wasn't okay at all. Not one bit. Kori and Feona quickly got dressed and went to their class. Upon getting their, Kori noticed that Kinzoku wasn't there and for a moment she got worried and she would have been if she had been friends with him. She was distracted from her thoughts just as a sharp elbow prodded her in the ribs. She turned to glare at Feona but realized she was looking at the front of the class room and the teacher just got here. Kori forced her thoughts to swerve away from Kinzoku and be present.

"Okay!" the teacher shouted but there was no need to as everyone was quiet. "There are some new students in our class that I would like to introduce."

The students in the class nodded dumbly but the teacher continued, oblivious. He pointed to Feona and beckoned her to come forward. Feona did so and faced the class.

"Introduce yourself", the teacher urged her.

Feona cleared her throat. "My name is Feona Ojo and I am 16 years old. I came here to be a bounty hunter and nothing else."

The classroom was quickly turned into an applause stadium before the teacher silenced them and beckoned to Kori. Kori walked up to the head of the class and turned around.

"Go on."

"My name is Kori Ojo and I am 13 years old. My only purpose here is to become a bounty hunter so that I can protect myself and the people close to me. My wish is simple and there is nothing else."

The class erupted into applause just like it did for Feona. The teacher turned towards her and smiled. "Good, and my name is Jukuko Gyen."

Kori nodded.

"I am to be called Jukuko- sensei."

Kori nodded once again.

"Go to your seat."

Kori walked off and took her seat next to Feona. There she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Nervous?", Feona asked.

"Obvious?" Kori snapped.

The teacher clapped for their attention. "Pay attention!" Then his gaze traveled to the two Ojo's. Kori blushed and Feona just smirked. About five minutes before class ended, the teacher made another announcement. "I have told you all this yesterday but I will tell you again for Kori and Feona's benefit. There will be a test on the first day of next month. You have four weeks to figure out how to fight someone from a higher stage than you. If you succeed to defeat them, you will pass and move up a stage. If you don't succeed, you stay in this stage until next month where you will be facing some of your classmates. Is that understood? You may work together in coming up of a plan but you will be fighting individually so there will be no reason for that. Understood?"

The class nodded.

"Good. Dismissed."

The class stood up and went into the hallway where they immediately started chatting. Kori felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Feona.

"You know what to do."

Kori nodded and sped up, leaving Feona behind. She walked past the training fields and all the sweaty trainers and into the forest. There she activated her bloodline limit and sensed one person sitting on a rock staring at a lake not too far from where she was standing. She moved silently and swiftly. When she saw him, indeed his back was turned and he wasn't saying anything. Of course, he didn't know she was there. Until…

"Fool…", Kori whispered this but it was loud enough for Kinzoku to hear. He turned towards her with so much hate in his eyes that she stepped back one step and then walked towards him. She put an arm around his shoulder which made him narrow his eyes dangerously. "You act like I'm your friend."

Kori ignored this verbal jab and shot one right back at him. "You act like a child. What's your problem anyway? I was telling you the truth back there? I even went to great lengths to replace my sword with a staff for you so you wouldn't get killed or hurt just like for the jutsus. This isn't a situation about holding back. It's a situation for caring enough to not want to kill you."

Kinzoku put his arm around Kori's shoulder and pulled her closer while staring at the lake and sighed. "As a child…- "

Kori shot up and surprised him by hitting on his head. "Oh, don't start with this bull. Everybody who didn't cast certain jutsus on you were trying to protect you."

"No that's only you. All the others considered me weak. It happened to me so much times before that I thought you were one of them."

"Oh, my God. So this is what it's about. Kinzoku, who cares if you're weak! You're supposed to build up from those comments! You're supposed to take them and use them to get stronger! Not use them to think about it the wrong way! That's why you're not as strong as you should have been! You're strong, yes, but you should have been stronger.

Kinzoku's eyes narrowed again before he released a big sigh. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose with a vein popping out of his head. "Thanks Kori." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Kori smiled back. "That's what friends are for."

AN: ANDDDD CUT! Well folks that's a wrap and sorry that I didn't update for almost a month. There were some family issues… along with being lazy so there is the reason why. So anyway, bye! See you next time!


	10. Cousins of Pain

Chapter 10- Cousins of pain

I do not own Naruto.

Kori stood next to her cousin, Feona and waited on her best friend, Kinzoku. Since he wasn't at class for the whole day, the announcement that the teacher had made was being retold to him. Not to mention the lesson that he had to repeat after class was over.

"Kor, remind me why we're waiting for this kid." Feona was now throwing a bouncing ball that she had found on the floor and catching it neatly.

Kori turned to Feona and glared at her. "Because…"

"Hmmmphmmm? Continue." Feona had one finger on her ear and was leaning towards Kori as to hear her better.

Kori looked away and blushed lightly. Feona shook her head.

"Exactly." Feona grabbed Kori's arm and pulled. "Let's go to our room and wait for him there."

Kori nodded dumbly, flabbergasted that Feona could figure her out so easily. Feona shook her head again and led the way. Once they reached the room, Feona got the key, unlocked it, went inside with Kori and then re- locked it.

"Kori, we need to talk." Feona gazed at her with concern.

Kori snapped out of her trance and turned towards Feona with a frown on her face. She gazed at Feona cautiously . "What is it?"

Feona took a deep breath and nodded towards the door, obviously checking to see if anyone was there. Once she was satisfied she took a deep breath and began. "Well…", she began "how did the talk with Kinzo go?"

Kori eyed her with disgust. "His name is Kinzoku and is it really any of your business?"

" Hold on, don't get all grumpy. Are you mad because you couldn't wait for Kinzoku and make sure everything's okay?" she mocked Kori playfully.

Kori snarled and pushed Feona towards her bed. Feona's eyes widened . "Woah… Calm down Kori."

Kori bent down and smacked Feona across the face. "Just keep you nose out of me and Kinzoku's business. You don't know anything about us!" Before she even got a chance to breathe, she was pushed back against the door and Feona's hands were at her throat. Feona bent down just like Kori had done earlier and hissed in the girl's ear. "Don't ever slap me again."

Kori looked Feona in the eye and spit in her face. It hit right below her eye. Feona's eye twitched and then narrowed. "All I have to do is squeeze." Feona whispered.

"All I have to do is scream." Kori said this at a little louder volume. Feona's grip became tighter and like Kori said she would be, Kori started screaming along with punching, kicking biting, scratching and pulling. Feona spoke and even though it was a lower volume than Kori's screaming it somehow could be heard over the screaming. "You think that I don't know you… or Kinzoku? Hello! Kori, if you had opened your eyes just for one second you would see that I'm there! Everywhere you two go, I'm there too! I walk with you guys, I talk with you guys, we do things together and I don't know you!-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN ME AND KINZOKU TALKED TO EACHOTHER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID, WHAT I DIDN'T ALLOW HIM TO SAY OR WHAT I SAID!"

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THE SUGGESTION TO TALK TO HIM, HMMM? WHO? WHO?! AND I BET THE CONVERSATION WENT THE WAY I SIAD IT WOULD!"

"YOU'RE NOT ! YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE! YOU DON'T CONTROL WHAT I SAY OR DO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM! YEAH YOU SAID YOU WERE AN ASSASIN, AND I'M A BOUNTY HUNTER! BIG DEAL! YOU SAID YOU CAME FROM A NINJA VILLAGE! OKAY! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! OR IF YOU'RE A MISSING NIN! MAYBE THERE'S A REASON WHY YOU'RE NOT AN ASSASIN ANYMORE! AND YOU JUST CAME INTO MY LIFE LIKE IN A INSTANT WITHOUT EVEN EXPLAINING WHY OR HOW AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY! WELL IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OKAY!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN THE PAST!"

"EXACTLY! AND I'M JUST TELLING YOU THAT YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME EITHER! AND I'M ALSO TELLING YOU THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST COME INTO MY LIFE LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU JUST COME IN LIKE YOU WALK THROUGH AN OPEN DOOR BUT THAT DOOR IS MY LIFE!"

"It's your fault for leaving it open for both me and Kinzuo, Kor." Suddenly Kori was dropped back on the ground just as Kinzoku came through the door. He looked at Feona's calm face to Kori's disbelieving face.

"What's going on?" he asked, worried that something big happened.

"You don't need to worry." Kori growled and got up off the ground and walked over to her bed and sat down staring at the floor. After a moment of quietness, Kinzoku spoke again.

"Don't you want to know what week we have for the competition next month?"

"Tell me about it." Kori mumbled, seemingly ashamed.

"First tell me what happened here."

Kori's head snapped up so fast that her neck cracked but she ignored it as she glared at Kinzoku with eyes ablaze.

"Or not…." Kinzoku cautiously backed up looking worried.

Soon a hiss filled the room and Kori was thrown to the opposite end of the wall. Kinzoku looked at Kori surprised and then looked over at Feona who had her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sick of you and your new attitude, Kori. Just tell him what happened. Don't go closing that door on us and don't forget why I'm here."

Kori got up, clutching her neck and turned her heated glare on Feona. "Also don't forget, Feona, why you _shouldn't_ be here."

"It's all you Kori, you're the one who let me in. And now you want to get me back out? I don't think it works that way Kori. It's pretty hard to remove someone special to you. I'm pretty hard to remove."

"I want to remove you! I don't want you here! I don't love you! I hate you! I want you out of here! Out of my life! Out of everything! Out of the whole picture!"

"Kori…"

"OUT!"

"Fine! Just open the jammed door yourself then. And once you do that, good luck pushing me out."

"I WANT YOU OUT!"

AN: Okay hands up for who thinks Kori over reacted! Put your hands down. Hands up for who thinks Kori is just screwing up big time! Hands down. Hands up if you think that if Kori was really mad, two people would have been dead. Hands down. Hands up if you are confused at this point. Hands down. Hands up if you want me to start the next chapter with the Naruto world! Eh, doesn't matter I'll do it anyway.


	11. Failed Again?

Chapter 11: Failed again?

I do not own Naruto

'Damn.', That was what Sasuke thought he felt like screaming out to the world. He had to once again train with his two team mates because they failed again. The worst part was that it was always Naruto's or Sakura's fault! If they could have individual tests, Sasuke was sure that he'd past for sure. Besides he liked to work better alone anyway. That way there was nobody dragging you down but yourself. Sasuke sighed as he gathered his ninja tool. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he have had Neji and Tenten on his team and not the two idiots that he had instead. Why was life so cruel to him? He then puts his lunch in his pack and sets out to the Konoha streets. Almost immediately, the sun blinded him causing him to bump several people while doing the effort of shielding the sun. As soon as he reached team 7's training ground, he realized that he was the only one there which irritated him to no point. But what irritated him more was the pink haired weak girl and the blonde haired idiot walking down the street together, heading towards him.

Unfortunately for him, blondie was the one that saw him first. " Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and leaned back on a tree hoping desperately to disappear in it. Oblivious, the blonde walked towards Sasuke and leaned in close. Sasuke quickly pushed him away and glared.

"Oh, I was just checking if you were alive! Hey have you seen Kakashi-sensei yet?", Naruto yelled.

Sasuke tried his best to tune Naruto out. He even reclosed his eyes and leaned further back on the tree hoping that Naruto would shut up.

"Back off baka! Can't you see that Sasuke-kun is stressed?!",the female member of their team screamed.

Sasuke tightened his eyes shut. 'There goes the pink banshee.', he thought.

"Oh! What cha stressed about Sasuke?", Naruto asked.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and saved Sasuke from answering or rather _not_ answering the question.

"Stop asking Sasuke questions kids since now it is time to pay attention to me. Since you guys have failed yet again, you have to go through training with me. Again and again until you get it right!"

"OY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND US KAKASHI- SENSEI!", Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind us of our misery!", Sakura added.

"And what are your thoughts on this, Sasuke?", Kakashi asked. Even though he had his mask on he was visibly smiling and Sasuke decided not to give Kakashi the satisfaction of hearing his complaints so instead he said:

"I don't care. As long as I become stronger.", Sasuke responded coolly.

"BYAAH! SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE TOO COOL!", Sakura screamed as she jumped up and down.

"What about me Sakura?", Naruto asked, shoving his head in Sakura's view of Sasuke.

"BAKA GET OUT OF MY PERFECT VIEW!", Sakura then hit, no, rather punched Naruto on top of his head sending him sprawling to the ground screaming in pain.

Kakashi shook his head in dismay. 'Such a dramatic pair of kids.' Kakashi crouched down low and seemingly disappeared because of the speed he was moving in and grabbed both Naruto and Sakura by the ear.

"Enough fighting you two. At least stop fighting long enough so that I can explain to you what we're going to do today. For the past two days you've been doing chakra excersises. Today you'll be fighting against each other. Let me explain how it goes. Naruto you'll be fighting Sasuke and Sakura you'll be fighting me. Tomorrow we will switch opponents so that we can get accustomed to each other's battle styles. Okay start!"

Immediately team 7 took their position against their opponents. Across the field a tense air fell upon them. After a minute of watching each other they started the battle.

~Kakashi and Sakura's battle.~

"Okay, Sakura, I'm letting you have the first move..", Kakashi said lazily.

Sakura nodded and rushed towards Kakashi. As she got closer, he disappeared and suddenly he was behind her holding a kunai to her neck. She elbowed Kakashi in the stomach with all her strength causing Kakashi to double over. Wasting no time she grabbed Kakashi's arm and twisted it over hoping to get some acknowledgement of pain from him however he just flipped and punched her in the stomach so she in turn doubled over. He stood for a moment not bothering to follow with another attack and that was his mistake. Sakura while bending over saw a huge opportunity to attack. She leg sweeped Kakashi and pulled out her kunai just in time to scrape Kakashi against the chest. Kakashi back flipped away panting.

"Very good, Sakura.", Kakashi said.

~Naruto and Sasuke's battle.~

"Hm dobe you don't stand a chance against me.", Sasuke said arrogantly.

"YOU WANNA BET!", Naruto charged at Sasuke letting out a battle cry.

Sasuke shook his head and sidestepped and grabbed Naruto's arm. Smirking, about to attack, Sasuke felt someone kick his back. He turned around to find it was Naruto and the Naruto that he was holding captive 'poofed' away.

'Clones? When did he-?', Sasuke thought.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!",Naruto yelled.

Instantly, the whole battle field filled with Narutos. Sasuke grimaced.

"Shit I kept my guard down for too long and that gave him and opportunity to create bunshin! Oh well there's just gonna be more Narutos to take down.

Sasuke turned around and kicked one of the Narutos on the side of it's head and it 'poofed' away. Sasuke then took out several shuriken and kunai and realized that he was surrounded. He threw his weapons around in a semi-circle so that half the Narutos were gone.

"Fire Stlye: Fire bullets!"

A large amount of fire bullets destroyed the remaining clones until the real Naruto was left courtesy to Sasuke.

"I guess you're pretty good, huh, Sasuke? Heh-heh!", Naruto said, wiping his mouth.

"And I guess you're pretty weak dobe.", Sasuke retorted.

"TEME! I WAS GIVING YOU A COMPLIMENT ARGGGHHH!", Naruto screamed in frustration.

~Kakashi and Sakura's battle.~

Sakura stood 4 feet from her opponent.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll let you take the first move.", Sakura cooed.

Kakashi disappeared without a word.

"You know you really like to disappear.", Sakura said.

Thinking that Kakashi would appear behind her like he did before, she jumped up in to the air which was her mistake. She should have known that Kakashi rarely makes the same move twice because if she did, maybe she wouldn't have been sent tumbling to the sky because of a kick that came from above her courtesy to Kakashi. Sakura soon got up just to get kicked back down again by Kakashi's clone but she turned out to be a…log? The real Kakashi frantically searched for her just to hear a batte cry coming from the sky. There came Sakura trying to kick him similar to the way that he did to her before and she might have succeeded had she not let out that battle cry but…she wasn't the academy's smartest student for nothing. Kakashi caught Sakura's leg and threw her backwards only to get kicked in the back. Kakashi's surprise caused him to fall forward while Sakura managed to flip him over so that he was falling on his back. Sakura folded her hands and then prepared to Donkey Kong smash Kakashi but he caught her hands just in time and used them to get himself up and then launched her towards a tree. Sakura with her quick reflexes quickly used chakra to stand on the tree and she pushed off and twisted herself until she was spinning somewhat like a drill. Of course, Kakashi doged but looked behind him to see another "Sakura Drill" coming at him so he jumped up, making Sakura and her clone wiz by each other and land into a tree. Both of the trees were destroyed and the Sakura clone exploded. There goes Sakura underestimating Kakashi again but she's not stupid! Kakashi felt someone tap him on the shoulder and found that it was Sakura but it was too late to react as the clone said: "Clone Explosion." Kakashi was blasted out of a nearby tree and landed next to Sakura who was already on her feet. She tried to kick Kakashi on his chest but he caught her leg again and lifted her up but she by shifting her body weight back and forth she caused herself to swing and she swiftly delivered a punch to Kakashi's chest. Kakasi let go and quickly reached for a kunai to seemingly stab Sakura with but she rolled out of the way. She positioned herself just as Kakashi wanted her to and he slowly extended a chakra cord from the kunai and managed to trap Sakura. Sakura took a fraction of a second to look down at her bound ankles just to look up again and find Kakashi right in front of her with a chidori blazing. Sakura barely managed to dodge but as she did, she tripped and in the time it took to look for a kunai and attempt to cut the chakra strings, Kakashi was already there with a kunai at her neck.

~Naruto and Sasuke's battle~

Sasuke smirked and charged forward towards Naruto with a punch. Naruto, thinking that Sasuke was coming head-on just stood there and braced himself. At the last moment however, Sasuke twisted in the air and gave Naruto a kick to the side of his head only for Naruto to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke frowned looking for Naruto finding him nowhere in the area. Something told Sasuke to look up and as he did Sasuke saw Naruto coming down on him with skyward kick. Quickly Sasuke gathered his hand in a series of hand seals and spit fireballs at Naruto who had to stop his attack in order to dodge. Sasuke then came up and joined Naruto in the air….only to get pulled back down by an invisible force which turned out to be Kakashi.

"Training session's over. I really would have expected one of you to win by now. Oh well, chow!", Kakashi said cheerfully.

~Later that day in the hokage`s office.~

Kakashi walked in through the doors of the hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama I must ask why I shall continue to fail those three students. In my eyes they have the potential to pass!", Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, patience. My resons will be explained in a year after you fail them again. Maybe you will see my reasons and I would not even have to explain. You are dismissed."

Kakashi bowed and left through the same door he came in and mentally prepared himself to fail those three academy students again…


End file.
